Oops
by Moonpattern
Summary: It snowed in Vegas
1. Default Chapter

Fic Title: Oops( 2200 Words)

Author: Moonpattern

Fandom: CSI

Pairing: Grissom/Sara

Date: January 2005

Feedback: I'll take feedback

Rating: R – NC - 17

Disclaimer: ("This is not meant to be taken as true, I make no $$$ . . .")

Summary: There is snow in Vegas

Dedications:

"Grissom move over." Sara spat. "Share this spot and the blankets."

"The blanket is only small Sara," He turned toward her, "I'll share what I can."

"But I'm cold Griss."

"Maybe you should eat more, put some meat on those bones of yours."

"Great idea, Griss." She deadpanned. "That is gonna do me a lot of good now."

"Sara, we gotta make the best of what we got, someone will find us tomorrow."

"Yeah as two frozen Popsicles. It never snows in Nevada, what kinda freak snowstorm is this anyway?"

"Look on the bright side," Grissom chuckled, "At least you got to spend it with me."

Sara nearly choked on his words. If he only knew what was going through her head having him that close to her, breathing his warm breathe on her neck.

It never snowed in Nevada, or Vegas for that fact, but the one night they were called out to the mountains to investigate a dead body that got stranded in a freak snowstorm. The snow came out of nowhere in the middle of collecting evidence the ground was that covered in snow that it was impossible for them to leave. They crawled into the truck and laid down the back seat, turning it into a make-shift bed, the problem was they only had one small blanket that Grissom kept in the truck on the off chance that somebody was suffering from shock. Luckily he was over prepared.

"Is service up on your phone yet?" Sara asked looking at the **_No Service_** blinking on the screen of her own cell phone.

"No."

"I'm cold, can we turn the truck back on?"

"In a little while, we don't want to waste our gas until we absolutely need to."

"But I'm cold, Griss." Sara whined.

"Come closer to me Sara," he beckoned for her to curl up closer to him. "Take advantage of my body heat." Sara smiled at the double intender that he had just spoken. _Wouldn't I like to. _She thought to herself.

Sceptically Sara crawled in closer to him. He wrapped the blanket and his arms completely around her. "Is that better?"

"Much. Thanks."

Curled up into one another for warmth they finally drifted off to sleep. Not even an hour went by and they both woke up shivering.

"Can we start this truck now, Griss?"

Shivering Grissom got up and crawled to the front of the truck and started the ignition. Cold air pumped out of the heater and they both trembled uncontrollably. The shook in each other's arms for nearly fifteen minutes and then finally the heat kicked in. They revelled in the warmth engulfing the truck. They took it in while they could because they knew they had to shut the engine off soon and preserve the heat before they ran out of gas. Sara reached up into the front of the truck, pausing to take in the heat gushing out of the panel vents she then reached over and turned off the ignition and joined Grissom in the trunk once again.

"Griss, we are going to freeze to death."

"Sara, you are overreacting." He looked down at her worried face to offer her some reassurance. "They know we are here, as soon as the storm breaks they'll send someone to find us." He brushed his hand over her cheek. His hands were warm and Sara was enjoying his touch. She let a soft moan escape her throat. Noticing what she had done she pulled away from his tender touch.

"Sara, is something wrong?"

"No." She lied. She didn't want him to touch her, not like that, it left her wanting more.

She lay there absorbing the heat within the truck while it was still there trying to will away the impure thoughts that were rushing through her head. She didn't need to start something with Grissom being trapped with in this truck no knowing when they would get out, if they would get out. _Stop thinking like that Sara, they know you are here, they will find you._ She eventually drifted off to sleep.

Sara rolled over and took possession of the whole blanket. Grissom allowed her to do so because he had much more body heat than her. He curled up behind her and wrapped his arms around her so that she could keep the warmth to herself.

The morning sun peeked through the windshield of the Denali. It was still snowing but not nearly as bad as it was the night before. Nature called for Sara and she had to go to the bathroom or run the risk of peeing her pants. She got up and opened the door of the truck and jumped out. The snow was nearly at her knees. She went to the back of the truck and squatted to do her business in the snow bank. As soon as she was done she ran back into the truck and shut the door behind her.

Grissom woke up to the sound of the door closing. "Where were you?"

"I had to pee."

"Out there?" He motioned outside.

"Would you rather me do it in here?" Sara laughed. "Did you know the snow is nearly up to my knees?"

"Why did you have to mention going to pee, now I gotta go."

Sara giggled, "Monkey see, Monkey do."

Grissom came back within minutes. "Damn its cold out there."

"I know, silly, especially when your pants are wet."

"You should take them off." She gave him a 'what the hell are you talking about stare' "You are gonna catch your death if you stay in them, you'll only get colder. I wasn't trying to be inappropriate."

"Sorry. She said with sincerity, "but by the look of it, you are wet too, are you gonna take your pants off?"

"Yes. I don't want to catch a cold either."

Sara wriggled out of her pants and laid them over the back of the front seat. She pulled her shirt down as far as she could to cover over her white cotton panties. _Good thing I opted for briefs rather than my thong._ Grissom reached up front to start the truck to warm them up and begin to dry their pants. He turned the ignition, nothing. He tried again. Nothing.

"What's wrong with it Griss?" Sara asked moving closer to the front of the truck. "Are we out of gas?"

"No, we got nearly a full tank, we didn't use that much. It must be frozen up."

"Damnit, were gonna freeze to death, I knew it!"

"Calm down Sara. They'll be after us, we just have to conserve our body heat." He was trying to reassure her as well as himself.

"Ok, Einstein, how do you suggest we do that?"

"We're going to have to get close, like hug and use each others body to heat us up. It has been proven to work."

"Are you nuts? Come on, do you really think that is appropriate?"

"If we want to stay warm, yes. It has been scientifically proven to work."

_Always the scientist, _She thought to herself. She curled in close to him. He unzipped his jacket and she hers and she snuggled in next to his chest. He was so warm. He wrapped the blanket around them and coiled their legs together. To Sara's surprise, it was very warm. She could smell Grissom. She couldn't help it being that close to his neck. It was driving her crazy. She was having those impure thoughts again. _Sara think corpses, think decomps, think anything but this. _It wasn't working, not at all. The more she inhaled, the more aroused she became. She was even more surprised to find that Grissom too was aroused. His erection was beginning to dig into her thigh.

"Griss, ur um…is ..there..um."

"What Sara?"

"Is there something wrong?"

"No. Why?" He realized what she was talking about. _How am I going to explain this? "_You mean this?" he said pointing to the blanket.

Sara nodded. "Un huh."

"I would have to say it is nerves, Sara, just ignore it."

"Ignore it, how the hell can I ignore that?"

"Think of something else." _I've tried that, its not working._

"You smell good." Sara blurted out. _Where did that come from?_

"What? Did you say I smell good?"

Sara was embarrassed. "Yeah."

"Oh, I thought it was my hearing." He jested.

"You smell good too, your hair smells like a mix of strawberries and flowers."

Sara was smiling like a schoolgirl. "Its my shampoo."

"What are we doing?

"What do you mean?" He asked brushing his lips against hers. "You don't want me to do this?"

"Umm." She said leaning into the kiss. "Don't stop."

He slid the jacket off of her shoulders. She shivered a bit. He reached for the hem of her shirt and lifted it up over her head. Clad only in her bra and panties he began to kiss the exposed flesh. Sara writhed under his touch. His kisses were soft and warm but they sent shivers throughout her body.

"Are you sure you want to do this Sara?"

"Umm." She panted. "Keep going."

He reached behind her and took off her bra. Her nipples were already erect from the cold air in the truck, but she no longer noticed the temperature. He suckled one breast and kneaded the other. She arched her hips. He switched and did the same to the other side. He started to kiss a trail to the top of her panties.

"Not yet." She gasped. She reached her hands up and took the jacket off of his shoulders. She made contact with the hem of his shirt while still kissing him and only broke the kiss long enough to remove the offending clothing. The cool air hit Grissom's back, but he didn't seem to mind. Sara began kissing and nipping the flesh. She straddled him and began to grin her hips on his pelvic bone. He moaned softly. She licked her way back up to his lips and took his bottom lip with her teeth and kissed him passionately.

His hands went to her waist and pulled the panties off of her. She lifted her hips so he could better remove them. He squirmed under her, removing his own boxers. They were finally flesh to flesh.

"You still want to do this?" He breathed into her ear.

"Do you?"

"Sara, what about….?"

She cut him off, "I'm on the pill, were ok." He smiled at her response and she raised herself up and lowered on to his rigid member. It felt so good inside her. He bucked his hips to meet her. They were moving in unison. It was as if they had done it so many times before. They were meant for each other. They both climaxed and fell to the floor. Grissom rolled her over so he could look into her eyes.

"I love you Sara." He huffed out between breaths. _Shit where did that come from?_

"I love you too."

He leaned down to kiss her resting his weight on his arms. She felt a bump against her clit and realized what he was doing.

"So soon?" She asked with amazement.

"Problem?"

"Nope."

He thrust hard against her clit and then entered her once again; she was near climax when they heard a noise. The truck door opened to reveal a very shocked Catherine Willows. She slammed the door shut quickly. Grissom withdrew quickly and they both got dressed. They were mortified by what had just occurred.

"What the hell, Cath?" Warrick asked.

"Don't even ask, I think I'm scarred for life."

"What were they doing?"

"You're and investigator, Warrick, the windows are steamed up, use your imagination."

He got a shocked look upon his face, "Oh."

The door to the truck opened and a rumpled Sara and Grissom got out. They were both red as crimson, noticeable embarrassed by what just transpired.

"Cath, er um…er." Grissom started.

"Never mind, Gil, lets just not speak of this again, agreed."

Sara and Grissom both nodded.

Jim Brass hollered from a distance. "Did you find them?"

"Yup." Catherine answered back.

"The truck won't go, I think it needs a boost." Sara added.

"We brought a tow truck with a plough, just in case. We'll get you a boost."

After a boost Sara and Grissom followed behind the plough off the mountain. It atmosphere was awkward in the truck. Sara decided she couldn't handle it anymore and broke the silence.

"Griss." She asked with uncertainty. "About what happened? I think we need to discuss it."

"What do you want to discuss?"

"Well, for starters, where are we now. I mean, are we in a relationship, was it just a pity fuck, what was it?"

"What do you want it to be?"

"I'm not sure you want my response to that."

"Why not?"

"I'm afraid I'll scare you."

"I got nowhere to run to."

"I don't want it to be a one time thing. The thing is when I told you I loved you earlier, it was sincere. It was straight from my heart."

He took her hand in his, "I'm glad to hear that, Sara. I was sincere too."

She smiled and leaned over and gave him a kiss on the cheek. "I hope we can finish what we started earlier."

"We will, later." He had a devilish grin. "I promise."

Sara smiled back her 1000-watt smile as they pulled in at the crime lab.


	2. Ch 2

The shift at the lab was awkward to put it mildly. Grissom stuck to himself. He was sure he would die of embarrassment. What had happened out on that mountain was not typical behavior of him and every time he saw Catherine he turned red and wanted to hide. By the end of Catherine's shift she had enough of Grissom avoiding her.

Catherine knocked on his door and walked in. Grissom looked down into his paperwork. "Gil, we need to talk." Catherine shut the door and walked closer. "I know you're uncomfortable with what happened earlier, but we're both adults can't we just put it behind us and move on. I don't like you avoiding me. I can't imagine how Sara felt all those years you were suppressing your feelings."

His head shot up, "What are you talking about?"

"Cut the bull, Gil. How long have I known you? If you didn't do something soon we were going to intervene and lock you in a closet together or something." She was laughing.

"Seriously?" He took his glasses off and looked at her attentively.

"Yes, I was actually partly relieved to find you two today, you finally figured it out. Not to say I'm not scarred by it, I mean I didn't really want to see your naked ass, that's for sure."

"Yeah, I guess we did figure it out. So who else knows about this?"

"Warrick for sure and maybe Brass, that's it. They probably feel the same way I do. Are you alright with this?"

"Yes, I'm a little embarrassed, but I'll get over it."

Catherine left. His mind wandered to Sara. _It was all a blur, what started out so innocent heated up fast, _he laughed out loud at the thought of that considering they were near freezing. _Sara was in his head, kissing his body, touching him, wanting him. Gil snap out of it. Shift is only half over._ He got up to walk around to try and cool his mind of the thoughts of Sara. He was doing well until he spotted her.

"Hey, Griss." She grinned. "How goes the night?"

"Lets just say, I've had better and leave it at that."

Sara was a bit worried at his statement. "What do you mean?"

"My mind is still on top that mountain, if you catch my drift."

She was silent and then she understood what he was getting at. "Oh."

"Yes, you see now?"

"Un huh." She leaned in close to his ear and whispered. "I still plan on finishing what we started as soon as shift is over."

"That's not helping, Sara." He said as he walked away.

He nearly ran to his office and shut the door behind him. He hoped that with the door closed everyone would leave him alone. The shift was only half over and the rest of the night was shaping up to be a doozie. He was beyond sexually frustrated and he had the erection to prove it. He was certain Viagra didn't make them this good. It was bad enough just thinking about Sara got him hard, but seeing her and her whispering in his ear nearly drove him over the edge.

The end of the shift couldn't have come any sooner. Grissom nearly broke into a sprint to get to his Truck without the protruding flesh giving him away. He jumped into his truck and shut the door swiftly. Suddenly there were hands on his neck. He turned around to see Sara smiling broadly.

"How did you get in here?"

"The lab owns the truck, Griss." She held up the key. "I know where you keep the spare."

"C'mere." She beckoned to him.

"Sara what are you doing?"

"Finishing what we started" she began to kiss him from behind. "You don't want me?" She pouted.

"Its not that at all, instead I don't want to be caught again, once in my life is enough for me." He chuckled.

"Griss, I'm not sure I can wait till we get home. I'd have to drive really fast and risk my life in doing so." Sara had her hands in his hair.

"Can your car stay here?"

"Sure. Why?"

"Get up here, I'm driving." Sara crawled into the front seat and Grissom sped out of the parking lot.

Sara couldn't keep her hands to herself. They were all over him. He had trouble concentrating on the drive home. Thankful for them, he had done it many times before.

"Idle hands are the devil's playgrounds." He choked out.

"Then I guess I'm going to hell." She beamed back. The button to his pants was undone and his belt was discarded. His shirt was unbuttoned and she was kneading his erection through his pants.

"Sara you have got to stop." He grunted "Or I'm going to go off the road."

She slipped her hand up his shirt and ran her long fingers over his chest; he shuddered as he pulled into his parking space. The doors opened quickly and both parties rushed to the house.

He unlocked the door and threw Sara inside. He pinned her hands together with his one and kissed her lips and dragged the soft wet kisses down her neck. He stopped long enough to lock the door and slip her shirt off over her head. He traced the lace of her bra with his tongue. Sara shivered. He reached back and undid her bra and her perky breasts fell before him. He revelled in their splendour. Sara removed his shirt from him and his pants dropped to the floor with his shoes. Within minutes her pants and shoes followed. Save for their underwear they were naked. Sara grabbed his hair with her hands and drew him into her. She kissed him intently. He lifted her up on the kitchen counter and suckled her breast in his mouth.

"OOH Ummmmm."

He wrapped his arms around her waist and picked her up, she locked her ankles behind his back and he carried her to the bedroom. She had never been in his room before. The furnishings were sparse. Grissom really wasn't a detail man when it came to furnishings. He excelled at both lovemaking and science, which she was quite happy with. He left no stone unturned, but with regards to furnishings as long as they were adequate, that was all that mattered. The huge bed in the middle of the room was beckoning them.

He placed her on the bed and discarded her underwear and then his own almost in the same movement. He intently kissed her neck and breasts slowly making his way south. Sara gasped as he reached her center. She loved this part, he was so good and so attentive, her knew exactly what she wanted and needed. It was as if he had been her lover for years.

"Oooohh eeruuummm, Griss, ooh yeah,,I'mmm eumm."

Grissom knew she had cum, he knew the look in her eyes and the movements her body made. Sara breathed deeply as he rested upon his arms and positioned himself to enter her. She let a slow growl as he began to thrust. He thrusted faster and she breathed heavier. He came with in her walls and she shuddered again. He collapsed upon her, breathing heavily. He nuzzled in beside her.

"That was definitely worth the wait," she sleepily whispered in his ear. She snuggled into him and drifted off to sleep.


End file.
